User talk:Mata Nui/Archive I
Hey, isn't it a good idea that if we can't decide who's logo is the best, we keep a logo-design contest? It also might be fun for the next time we need a logo.Eeneend 11:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I think I maybe just take a photo of my drawing, an show it that way.Eeneend 16:40, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello Mata Nui I am new to bionicle.wikia So can you help me? Whats your fav bionicle? We'd you revert my edit to the Water? All the Toa Hagah tools have their own powers and Tarix can shoot water jets from his sword as shown in Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna! Oh and next time you want to talk to me leave your message on my talk page, not my user page! :Anyways, I didn't leave my comment on your user page. ata ui (BP Admin) 13:59, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, sorry, I did. really sorry, I was in a hurry to explain myself. ata ui (BP Admin) 14:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) firstly, yes you did, check my user page history! Secondly, Hmm... funny, I'm sure I read that about Tarix's blades here. Thirdly, Tarix is male! You put 'SHE' on my page! Dude! I saw what you added to your page! It's not that big a deal! Seriously! I make mistakes like that all the time! (Funny quote though!) Yes, yes, yes, I saw the comment-on-your-user-page-instead-of-your-talk-page-thing when it was to late, when I had already posted my comment. And I know, Tarix is a male, I just forgot that for the moment. *sighs and thinks "I'm a super great big gigantic n00b!"* ata ui (BP Admin) 14:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Like I said, It's OK. Come on! You know you're not a 'n00b'! Its easy to mistake a blue character's gender! (It always confuses me!...kinda!) Why don't we just forget this whole thing! Are you a user on BRW? You don't really have to be, check out Jollun's blogs sometime! (Mind you the arena match with Tarix will have to be altered a bit now!) BTW, (By The Way) incase you don't know Jollun is my little bro, I wrote the 'sands of silence' one! I'm good for now. -- Toa V Thank you very much! Did you know I voted for you yesterday on the User of the Month? Teridax and your edits thereof Hi Mata Nui. Don't mind if I call you Matt do you? I'm sure you had a good reason in mind but might I enquire as to why you removed the part I added to the Teridax article about his similarities to Satan? I thought it an interesting parallel, deserving of observation. --Lucifuge Rofacale 15:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Thats easy! Satan doesn't exist in the Bionicle Universe, this wiki is aimed at bionicle fans of all ages (some may not know who Satan is or might be scared) and it's a personal opinon! It hasn't been confirmed he is of any reference to Satan. Oh, and for religious reasons too! :Yeah, what Matoro1 said. ata ui (BP Admin) 15:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm aware that Satan doesn't exist in the Bionicle universe. That's why they have Teridax. And besides, Wikia is all about personal opinion. And why on Earth are Bionicle fans all so scared of religion? There are so many religious references in it. -Lucifuge Rofacale 16:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Because religions are a very sensible subject. How about asking a more experienced Administrator, who maybe has better answers? ata ui (BP Admin) 16:40, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, this wiki is about facts and hard core stuff. Only the confirmed truth is archived. The pages have to be correct as it is important to be accurate and we don't want to get people confuesed... or sued by a church or something. :Oh for pity's sake, why are all Bionicle fans so lily-livered about this sort of thing? --Lucifuge Rofacale 17:52, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Beacause you don't get encyclopedia's comparing people! e.g. Magneto is obviously like Satan beacuse he's a bad guy! That's not really what we want on our pages here. ::The similarities between Teridax and Satan are undeniable. The similarities between Magneto and Satan, while present are not as overt. --Lucifuge Rofacale 20:45, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::You're bringing this up again? Anyways, we (I) simply just don't want it there, it's like saying that Protodermis has big similarities with uranium, it's totally irrelevant. You can see by yourself that Teridax is the bad guy. ata ui (BP Admin) 21:07, 28 May 2009 (UTC) 'fraid not That's just staff. All Bureaucrats have on top of Admins is that they can promote and demote users. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 21:13, 14 May 2009 (UTC) The reason for my edit to the element lord page was because if there was an element lord of Jungle, Rock and sand then I assumed there was a water one too. I didn't even know there were element lords of Sand, jungle and rock! Anyway, I made the edit at 11pm my time (My prime editing hour! So whenever I talk to you live it's like midnight to me!) I went to bed and the page was protected when I woke... I think. I wasn't really focussed last night (as usual!) So now you see my mistake... yeah! Oh, and you might want to either take off or emphasise the mistake you made as a quote on your page. I understood it but I don't think most people would! (I'm "special!") :Only the existence of Element Lords of Fire, Ice, Jungle, Sand respective Earth had been confirmed at the time I wrote that (At least that I could remember of). However, I see now that it's been confirmed recently that a Element Lord of Water exist(ed) . ata ui (BP Admin) 14:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Um... like I said, I didn't know any other than the Fire and Ice ELs existed so I just assumed... :Perhaps you should check the OGD (O'fficial '''G'reg 'D'ialogue (For some reason my computer says that "dialogue" is misspelled)) on BZPower a little more often? ata ui (BP Admin) 14:12, 15 May 2009 (UTC) BZPower blows my mind! I don't understand any of it! I feel like an old person trying to figure out how an ATM works! :Here. Always takes you yo the most recent post (At least should). ata ui (BP Admin) 14:56, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much for the link and sorry for any inconvenience! (Happy 11pm my time!) Hi. You can delete my old talk page now, I fixed my links for that.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 03:37, 17 May 2009 (UTC) WOW! That was fast! I barely put the Toa Lhikan up for dletion a minute or 2 ago! Nice! I need help Hi I want to know how you change the colour of your signature Master Toa 13:26, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Vandal Hi. I know I'm not active on this wiki, but I noticed Vandelized the Rockworm page, I don't know what is the warnng template. Please notify him for me. Uiuiuy35 23:18, 25 May 2009 (UTC) He's right. I saw the history and he had typed DA DA DA many times. And I also wanted to tell you that I LOVE YOUR SIGNATURE!!!!!!!--Superbrutaka07 Hiya Hi Mata Nui Do you need some other Icons? Just Look in my page. And How do you like my new signature [[User:Master Toa|'''Master]][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] 15:28, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ps. superbrutaka07 helped me Hi, what are your views on this? http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Master_Toa/Team_of_Heroes About BZPower Hey, I heard you are a member of bzpower, and I don't get it, can you please put some helpfull info on my talkpage. Eeneend 06:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Join Hello Mata Nui do you want to join my team of heroes because you said you might join. So have you thought about it do you want to join my team of heroes? Plus you can post a team name a I'll ask the other members if they want it ok. [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] 19:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Team Name Have you thought of a Team name? [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] 20:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Nope, I tried, but failed. ata ui (BP Admin) 20:05, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Ok but tell me me if you have one. Oh and spread the word about the team thank you. [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] 20:15, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah but if yo click on the video it takes you to the youtube page. Is that OK? Yikes! I was just reading the images section after the issue with User:Motni (Sorry I flipped! I've had a case of asberg syndrome since I was born!) and I noticed the YouTube section and I have some youtube videos on my page but it said videos were allowed. Are my videos violating the rules? Its OK, I'll just remove them. Hello Thank you very much [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] 15:48, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Question How can I become an admin? [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] 15:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Can I become one? [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] 16:15, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Can you vote on the Lego Bionicle: Requests for adminship page please. Okay, I don't have a clue what that means. Have you asked the user about it? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 10:54, 3 June 2009 (UTC) RED STAR hi its biogecko and I was just wondering why it is not worthy of being a spoiler that the red star is energized protoderimis it said that the elment lords where fighting for energized protodermis in the core of spheas magna and now where fighting for energized protodermis in the red star-- 18:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I guess I miss interpreted it 20:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Because simply having a second account isn't actually against Wikia's rlules - just doing things like voting multiple times or things like that. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 14:06, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it came up on Central a while ago, and Angela said it was fine. Everybody was suprised. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 14:11, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Again an edit clash You just edited the thornax page, while I was editing it, I didn't like your changes but I don't want to start a edit war, is it okay if I change it my way, please put the answer on my talkpage.Eeneend 18:26, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Mazeka369 I made a new account because I couldn't do anything with my profile not even edit it. Thornatus Hey, I looked at your Thornatus page (I guess you made it, because you're the last one editing it), and is it already okay to create these pages? I know, the figures are already uot so it would be stupid if you can't put it on BP. Oh, and is there another vichle called Thornatus? Because you didn't wrote V7 after the word Thornatus, and you said that it's used by agori, but the figure on the Thornatus V7 is absolutly not an agori.Eeneend 14:52, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Story? Hey, where can I read the story you were talking about? I've never heard of a story called desert of dangers and I really want to read it (you see I tought I readed all the BIONICLE stories that ever existed since 2007, but I never came across a story called Desert of Danger).Eeneend 09:51, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I tried to read Desert of danger, but it isn't released yet, so how did you read it?Eeneend 16:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Personal Image Hey Mata Nui. User:Motni is using another personal Image. It is a Makuta Teridax Image and it belongs to me. I uploaded a new version ok. If you don't belive me click on it. [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] 06:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Don't edit Please don't edit this page Glatorian Legends [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] 17:04, 9 June 2009 (UTC) It's because I worked hard doing it Ok. And you can pre order the premier BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn on hmv.com [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] 05:38, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Mazeke369 I swear I'll use the preview-button, I learned not to make so many edits. Daiku told me that I'm making it harder for those who take care of this site to do there job.